hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Northern European cyclone season
The '''Northern European cyclone season '''is a live season that takes place in Northern Europe. Naming List The naming list consists of mostly Slavic, Germanic and Scandinavian origins, in which comprises all countries that surround the Baltic Sea. These countries include Norway, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Russia (Kaliningrad Oblast), Poland, Germany and Denmark. Some Scottish and Dutch names are included here too. It can be used for naming Baltic European windstorms. Origin of Names * Danish * Dutch * Estonian * Finnish * German * Latvian * Lithuanian * Norwegian * Polish * Russian * Scottish * Swedish Retired Names (Incomplete) 2000-01 * Christen - Coinneach * Gerhard - Gustav 2002-03 * Basia - Beatrise 2003-04 * Elžbieta - Elwira * Kielo - Kukka * Moira - Marina 2004-05 * Dita - Dorete 2005-06 * Genovaitė - Gerlinde 2006-07 * Edvin - Eerik * Johanna - Jannicke * Klemens - Kirby 2007-08 * Helmut - Hans * Miroslava - Modestas 2009-10 * Fyodor - Feliks * Jakub - Juraj * Petras - Paulius * Viktor - Vladislaus 2010-11 * Greig - Grzegorz 2011-12 * Ilona - Inese 2014-15 * Helga - Honoratia * Lumi - Lema 2015-16 * Grusha - Goda 2016-17 * Aronas - Åse * Pinja - Priska 2017-18 * Franciszek - Fridtjof Seasons 2000-01 2001-02 2002-03 2003-04 2009-10 Broken Timelines 2000-01 ImageSize = width:800 height:190 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2009 till:01/05/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/11/2009 till:05/12/2009 color:C2 text:"Anatoly (C2)" from:06/01/2010 till:14/01/2010 color:C3 text:"Boleslava (C3)" from:17/01/2010 till:25/01/2010 color:C3 text:"Christen (C3)" from:02/02/2010 till:05/02/2010 color:TS text:"Dagný (TS)" from:15/02/2010 till:19/02/2010 color:TS text:"Edvin (TS)" from:06/03/2010 till:12/03/2010 color:C1 text:"Frida (C1)" barset:break from:14/03/2010 till:21/03/2010 color:C4 text:"Gerhard (C4)" from:22/03/2010 till:30/03/2010 color:C4 text:"Hellä (C4)" from:25/03/2010 till:02/04/2010 color:C2 text:"Isidor (C2)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November from:01/12/2009 till:01/01/2010 text:December from:01/01/2010 till:01/02/2010 text:January from:01/02/2010 till:01/03/2010 text:February from:01/03/2010 till:01/04/2010 text:March from:01/04/2010 till:01/05/2010 text:April TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2001-02 ImageSize = width:800 height:170 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2010 till:01/05/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/01/2010 till:25/01/2010 color:C4 text:"Agnes (C4)" from:10/02/2010 till:16/02/2010 color:C2 text:"Bjørn (C2)" from:18/02/2010 till:27/02/2010 color:C4 text:"Christa (C4)" from:06/03/2010 till:10/03/2010 color:TS text:"Dmitriy (TS)" barset:break from:15/03/2010 till:19/03/2010 color:TS text:"Evelin (TS)" from:22/03/2010 till:28/03/2010 color:C1 text:"Friedhelm (C1)" from:06/04/2010 till:17/04/2010 color:C3 text:"Gracja (C3)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2010 till:01/02/2010 text:January from:01/02/2010 till:01/03/2010 text:February from:01/03/2010 till:01/04/2010 text:March from:01/04/2010 till:01/05/2010 text:April TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2002-03 ImageSize = width:800 height:185 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/12/2009 till:01/05/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/12/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/12/2009 till:08/12/2009 color:TS text:"Aleksander (TS)" from:03/02/2010 till:15/02/2010 color:C5 text:"Basia (C5)" from:14/02/2010 till:21/02/2010 color:C1 text:"Carsten (C1)" from:18/02/2010 till:24/02/2010 color:C1 text:"Dosia (T1)" from:20/02/2010 till:23/02/2010 color:TS text:"Edvard (TS)" from:25/02/2010 till:04/03/2010 color:C3 text:"Fryderyka (C3)" barset:break from:11/03/2010 till:23/03/2010 color:C3 text:"Giedrius (C3)" from:19/03/2010 till:22/03/2010 color:TS text:"Helga (TS)" from:25/03/2010 till:03/04/2010 color:C2 text:"Ignatiy (C2)" from:29/03/2010 till:05/04/2010 color:C1 text:"Juliya (C1)" from:10/04/2010 till:13/04/2010 color:C1 text:"Klāvs (C1)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/12/2009 till:01/01/2010 text:December from:01/01/2010 till:01/02/2010 text:January from:01/02/2010 till:01/03/2010 text:February from:01/03/2010 till:01/04/2010 text:March from:01/04/2010 till:01/05/2010 text:April TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2003-04 ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2009 till:01/06/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/10/2009 till:13/10/2009 color:TS text:"Anniina (SS)" from:29/11/2009 till:06/12/2009 color:C4 text:"Božidar (C4)" from:10/12/2009 till:15/12/2009 color:TS text:"Cathrine (TS)" from:25/12/2009 till:28/12/2009 color:TS text:"Dominykas (TS)" from:09/01/2010 till:17/01/2010 color:C2 text:"Elžbieta (C2)" from:15/01/2010 till:20/01/2010 color:TS text:"Fyodor (TS)" from:24/01/2010 till:28/01/2010 color:TS text:"Grusha (TS)" from:03/02/2010 till:11/02/2010 color:C3 text:"Henrikas (C3)" barset:break from:05/02/2010 till:25/02/2010 color:C1 text:"Inga (C1)" from:10/02/2010 till:21/02/2010 color:C2 text:"Jakub (C2)" from:23/02/2010 till:04/03/2010 color:C3 text:"Kielo (C3)" from:28/02/2010 till:06/03/2010 color:C2 text:"Ł̣ukasz (C2)" from:03/03/2010 till:14/03/2010 color:C5 text:"Moira (C5)" from:16/03/2010 till:23/03/2010 color:C1 text:"Nikolai (C1)" from:05/04/2010 till:12/04/2010 color:C1 text:"Odeta (C1)" from:10/04/2010 till:20/04/2010 color:C2 text:"Petras (C2)" barset:break from:29/04/2010 till:06/05/2010 color:TS text:"Roswitha (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November from:01/12/2009 till:01/01/2010 text:December from:01/01/2010 till:01/02/2010 text:January from:01/02/2010 till:01/03/2010 text:February from:01/03/2010 till:01/04/2010 text:March from:01/04/2010 till:01/05/2010 text:April from:01/05/2010 till:01/06/2010 text:May TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2004-05 ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2009 till:01/06/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/10/2009 till:13/10/2009 color:TS text:"Aronas (SS)" from:29/11/2009 till:06/12/2009 color:C4 text:"Brigitta (C4)" from:10/12/2009 till:15/12/2009 color:TS text:"Cezary (TS)" from:25/12/2009 till:28/12/2009 color:TS text:"Dita (TS)" from:09/01/2010 till:17/01/2010 color:C2 text:"Ermolai (C2)" from:15/01/2010 till:20/01/2010 color:TS text:"Fionola (TS)" from:24/01/2010 till:28/01/2010 color:TS text:"Greig (TS)" from:03/02/2010 till:11/02/2010 color:C3 text:"Hulda (C3)" barset:break from:05/02/2010 till:25/02/2010 color:C1 text:"Izaäk (C1)" from:10/02/2010 till:21/02/2010 color:C2 text:"Jurgis (C2)" from:23/02/2010 till:04/03/2010 color:C3 text:"Konstantin (C3)" from:28/02/2010 till:06/03/2010 color:C2 text:"Ł̣ucja (C2)" from:03/03/2010 till:14/03/2010 color:C5 text:"Mogens (C5)" from:16/03/2010 till:23/03/2010 color:C1 text:"Nadežda (C1)" from:05/04/2010 till:12/04/2010 color:C1 text:"Olek (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November from:01/12/2009 till:01/01/2010 text:December from:01/01/2010 till:01/02/2010 text:January from:01/02/2010 till:01/03/2010 text:February from:01/03/2010 till:01/04/2010 text:March from:01/04/2010 till:01/05/2010 text:April from:01/05/2010 till:01/06/2010 text:May TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2009-10 ImageSize = width:800 height:224 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2009 till:01/06/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/11/2009 till:16/11/2009 color:C1 text:"Anniina (C1)" from:27/11/2009 till:03/12/2009 color:TS text:"Božidar (TS)" from:04/12/2009 till:11/12/2009 color:C2 text:"Cathrine (C2)" from:09/12/2009 till:21/12/2009 color:C4 text:"Dominykas (C4)" from:18/12/2009 till:25/12/2009 color:C1 text:"Elwira (C1)" from:27/12/2009 till:09/01/2010 color:C5 text:"Fyodor (C5)" from:08/01/2010 till:14/01/2010 color:TS text:"Grusha (TS)" from:11/01/2010 till:15/01/2010 color:TS text:"Henrikas (TS)" from:16/01/2010 till:27/01/2010 color:C2 text:"Inga (C2)" barset:break from:26/01/2010 till:01/02/2010 color:C5 text:"Jakub (C5)" from:30/01/2010 till:04/02/2010 color:TS text:"Kukka (TS)" from:03/02/2010 till:18/02/2010 color:C5 text:"Ł̣ukasz (C5)" from:04/02/2010 till:13/02/2010 color:C1 text:"Marina (C1)" from:08/02/2010 till:17/02/2010 color:C4 text:"Nikolai (C4)" from:10/02/2010 till:17/02/2010 color:C3 text:"Odeta (C3)" from:15/02/2010 till:27/02/2010 color:C4 text:"Petras (C4)" from:27/02/2010 till:05/03/2010 color:C1 text:"Roswitha (C1)" from:04/03/2010 till:08/03/2010 color:TS text:"Sigmund (TS)" barset:breakP from:11/03/2010 till:15/03/2010 color:TS text:"Thora (TS)" from:14/03/2010 till:22/03/2010 color:C5 text:"Viktor (C5)" from:18/03/2010 till:29/03/2010 color:C2 text:"Władysława (C2)" from:26/03/2010 till:02/04/2010 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:13/04/2010 till:17/04/2010 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:22/04/2010 till:27/04/2010 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:06/05/2010 till:13/05/2010 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" from:11/05/2010 till:18/05/2010 color:C2 text:"Epsilon (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November from:01/12/2009 till:01/01/2010 text:December from:01/01/2010 till:01/02/2010 text:January from:01/02/2010 till:01/03/2010 text:February from:01/03/2010 till:01/04/2010 text:March from:01/04/2010 till:01/05/2010 text:April from:01/05/2010 till:01/06/2010 text:May TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:Baltic Sea Category:Naming lists Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Alternate Naming List Category:Tropical Cyclone Naming Category:Northern European